


flip the switch

by simplyverstappen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hungary 2017, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, but it was a lot of fun to write, it's literally 7k of Max and Dan being chaotic, really friends this is pure crack don’t take it too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Hungary 2017, but what if Max hadn’t apologised?
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 22
Kudos: 157





	flip the switch

**Author's Note:**

> I got this ask on tumblr: _It’s kind of ridiculous but I feel like we need an F1 body-swap crack fic. I haven’t seen one and I am surprised and disappointed!_
> 
> and while I know this is not really a prompt- look I just couldn’t resist
> 
> did I really name the fic after a TikTok dance/challenge? yes, yes I did but this fic is pure crack anyway lmao
> 
> I have one more fic already written, I’m gonna post it next week (not the 30k fic I teasered on tumblr tho) but I’m writing the stripper au atm and I actually really wanna focus on that one - maybe I write a prompt in between but who knows (I certainly don’t lmao) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chaotic mess 💛

**HUNGARIAN GP 2017**

“Was it who I think it was?”

“Yeah.” The confirmation from Simon feels like a punch in the gut and Dan grits his teeth while trying to somehow control his car. “Fucking sore loser.”

He knows this is a DNF, knows Max cost him the race and he’s so fucking pissed, his grip around the steering wheel tightening. He follows Simon’s instructions for switching the car off but his brain is barely paying attention.

It was just so fucking unnecessary and he balls his hands into fists after he gets out of the car.

They might have had a chance for a podium today but Max had to ruin it.

He doesn’t talk to anyone when he’s back in the garage, just grimly staring at the screen, watching the race with a sour expression on his face and the others leave him be.

Oh, he can’t wait to talk to Max later.

‘Talk’ might be the wrong word though. ‘Shout’ is more fitting, he’s still so fucking pissed and even though Max leads for a few laps, he finishes P5 in the end - his Qualifying position.

It was just so fucking unnecessary.

Max and he normally get along really well and Daniel likes him - he does. Might even like him a little bit more than he should.

But this today? He’s absolutely furious and when Max comes back into the garage after the race, Daniel gives him a cold look. The mood is tense, the mechanics watching them warily - so do Christian and Helmut.

Maybe they’re scared that this escalates and while Daniel definitely wants to punch Max he has enough sense left to know that this is a bad idea. He is professional after all. 

He really wants to though.

Max’s face doesn’t give anything away, holding his helmet and Christian sighs. “We’re pushing the debrief to tomorrow morning. Talk it out.”

He gives the others a sign and the others leave until it’s just Max and Daniel left in the garage.

Daniel crosses his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow while waiting for an apology “So?”

“You could have moved, given me space!” Max stares at him, anger visible and Daniel stares at him. This is not what he expected.

“Bottas forced me off the track!”, Max adds, glaring at him and Daniel blinks, his anger back with full force.

“Yeah and is that my problem?! I was going to pass you and you couldn’t stand it!”, he fires back and Max snorts. “My tyres locked up and again, you could’ve just given me some fucking space!”

“Thanks to your stupid mistake my fucking radiator broke and I had to retire the car!”, Daniel hisses, he’s so tempted to just punch Max. “It was a fucking amateur error!”

Max wavers for a second before he has his Pokerface back, defensively crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You-“

“You’re a fucking sore losers, Max! You’re a child, grow the fuck up and own up to your mistakes!”, Daniel interrupts him coldly, walking past him and just flipping Max off when he yells “FUCK YOU, RICCIARDO!” after him.

God, he really hates Max sometimes.

He slams the door to his drivers room shut, taking a deep breath and swallowing down the urge to go back out again and punch Max in the throat.

He punches the door of his drivers room instead, accompanied by a loud “FUCK” and he sinks on his sofa, shaking his head.

Fucking spoiled kid.

-  
Something is different when he wakes up the next day. Something is very different and it starts with the fact that he has no tattoo on his hand when he rubs his eyes.

He slowly sits up, staring at his hands - his skin is a bit paler as well. What the-

Daniel fishes for his phone but freezes when he sees himself on the black screen. Or he thinks that’s him because the person looking back at him is not him.

It’s Max.

Daniel throws the phone away, his heart hammering in his throat and he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. He’s going insane.

The fucking crash makes him go insane, he’s seeing ghosts-

When he runs his hand through his hair there are no curls.

His hair is a bit shorter, a bit thicker and Daniel freezes, trying not to freak out. He lifts the blanket, he’s still wearing his shorts from last night but when he pushes them back his thighs are empty.

No tattoos.

Just pale white skin.

He’s pretty sure he’s going to pass out any second.

He takes another deep breath before he gets up, running his hand over his face. His stubble is gone, the skin is smooth.

Daniel closes his eyes, his body feels ... different and when he does look in the mirror, Max’s blue eyes stare back at him.

What the actual fuck.

This is impossible, what- how-

“Jeepers”, he whispers, flinching when he realises that it’s Max’s voice coming out of his mouth. No. No, no, no, does the universe really think two Max Verstappen are a good idea?! Is this some sort of sick punishment from the universe?! 

_He_ wasn’t the one who forced his teammate to retire the car-

Is he still dreaming? Daniel pinches himself and flinches at the pain. Okay, so he is awake. He takes a deep breath, looking back into the mirror, Max’s shocked face staring back at him. 

He is in Max Verstappen’s body. Daniel has no idea how and he swallows dryly, not able to look away, Max’s blue eyes staring back at him. 

There’s a knock on his door and he closes his eyes, he’s not ready for whoever it is. He’s in the body of Max Verstappen in his own hotel room, Daniel - at least physically - is not here.

How the fuck is he supposed to explain that?! 

He can always say Daniel is in the bathroom and he - Max - whoever - came to apologise.

He takes another deep breath before he opens the door, freezing immediately. It’s him. Well, his body and face stare back at him and Daniel has to admit it’s fucking creepy.

They stare at each other for a second and he clears his throat. “Max?”

His voice is still so weird and Daniel - or whoever is in his body - flinches before nodding. So it’s Max. Fucking brilliant.

“Peachy”, Dan mumbles before letting him in, closing the door behind him. He’s a bit taller all of sudden - not much, just a few centimetres and Max sinks on his bed, nervously rubbing a few of the tattoos.

“They’re permanent.” Dan can’t hold back a comment and Max looks up, glaring at him. It’s weird, it’s so fucking weird and Daniel closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“What the _fuck_ did you do now?!”, he hisses and Max stares at him offended. “Me?! How should we know it wasn’t your fucking fault?!”

It’s the strangest thing ever hearing Max talk in his voice but with a Dutch accent and Dan stares at him - the situation is so surreal.

And he knows arguing won’t get them anywhere. 

“So what do we do?”, he asks, sitting down across from him - he’s something between still pissed because of the race, incredibly confused and a bit helpless. “Because no offence but I prefer being Daniel Ricciardo.”

“Well, how the fuck should I know?” Max glares at him, running a hand through the dark curls and he looks a bit insecure. “I also don’t wanna be you forever!”

Oh god. Dan is not sure if he could survive that.

“We have the debrief in half an hour”, Dan says after checking his phone, frowning. “If we don’t figure something out we have to pretend we are the other one.”

Max stares at him, quickly shaking his head. “No, absolutely not! I don’t want this, I don’t wanna be you, I want my body back-“

“Do you think I want this?!” Dan stares at him, shaking his head annoyedly and his body still feels so _weird_. “No. But we don’t have another choice - or do you want to explain to Helmut and Christian that we somehow swapped bodies?”

Max scowls at him and Dan never knew he looks that ... intimidating when he’s angry. Good to know. He’s not scared though, he knows it’s just Max and he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“Fine”, Max mumbles, eyes wandering through the room. “But I want my cap.”

“I never wear your caps.”

“Yeah well, get used to it.” Max snorts, fishing for Daniel’s cap from the shelf and frowning at it.

“Just out of curiosity...”, Daniel starts, swallowing dryly. “What exactly is your schedule for today?”

“Debrief, some strategy meeting, an interview with Ziggo Sport-“ Max stops, staring at him with wide eyes while Dan groans. “You don’t speak Dutch.”

“No shit, Sherlock”, Daniel mumbles, running his fingers through his way too short hair. “And you don’t have an Aussie accent. You have a Dutch accent and it’s weird.”

“This is a nightmare”, Max mumbles and Daniel nods, a gloomy expression on his face. Max can manage today - he can just say he uses a fake Dutch accent, as a joke. Daniel knows he can get away with this, he pretended to have a British one for a whole day once and no one batted an eyelid. 

But Daniel? He doesn’t speak a single word of Dutch and he doubts Max has enough time to teach him some.

As pissed as he still is, they need to work together for this to work and he takes a deep breath.

“Give me your phone”, he says calmly and Max stares at him. “What?!”

“Your phone”, Daniel repeats patiently while throwing his own iPhone at Max. “It’s a bit suspicious if you get a call and Daniel Ricciardo answers it, innit?”

“Fuck this shit”, Max mumbles, quickly typing and Dan frowns. “What are you doing?”

“Switching it from Dutch to English so you understand what you’re doing.” Max sighs, handing his phone over. “It’s with TouchID so it shouldn’t be a problem - passcode is 3009.”

“Your birthday? That’s cute.”

“Well, what’s yours?”

“... 3009.”

“That’s mine.”

“I know. It’s also mine.”

“You have my birthday as your passcode?!” Max stares at him incredulously and Daniel feels himself blush. Goddamnit.

“Yeah. Wanted to remember it.” And that sounds so pathetic.

Max doesn’t laugh at him though, he looks rather touched and for the first time this morning, a small smile spreads over his face.

“You should do that more often”, Daniel switches the topic and Max frowns. “What?”

“Smiling. I’m not as grumpy as you.” Dan can’t hold back a grin, hesitating for a moment before sitting down next to him. “But I guess after yesterday it’s fine if you - I - don’t smile that much.”

“Dickhead”, Max mumbles and Dan rolls his eyes but there’s a small smile playing around his lips. “Let’s do this then, eh?”

-

They show up to the debrief together after getting dressed, Daniel wearing way too much denim for his taste but he raided Max’s suitcase and apparently Max really doesn’t own any other clothes than team gear and denim.

It’s a tragedy and Daniel misses his own clothes.

Max got into some black skinny jeans and a floral shirt with the first few buttons open (“I can’t wear that!” “Yes you can, it’s one of my favourites.” “But I would never-” “But I would and now stop being whiny and get dressed. And don’t forget my sunglasses.” “You don’t forget my cap.”), looking visibly uncomfortable while Daniel feels like an idiot. 

He got one of Max’s caps, sitting down next to GP while Max falls on a chair next to Simon and Christian takes a deep breath.

“Did you two talk it out?”, he asks and Daniel chews on his bottom lip. “Yeah.”

“And?” Christian raises his eyebrows impatiently and Max clears his throat. 

“It was my fault”, he says and Dan stares at him incredulously. That bastard.

“No, it wasn't?! You- I”, he corrects himself quickly, “crashed into you. My tyres locked up and I’m really sorry.” 

He can’t believe he has to apologise to himself.

Max holds his stare without blinking before he shrugs. “It’s okay, it’s no big deal. I could’ve given you more space and I know you just wanted to race. It was a racing incident.”

Dickhead. Dan grits his teeth but he knows everyone in the room is watching them and Christian raises his eyebrows. “Ooookay.”

He eyes them warily, not trusting them and Max clears his throat. “Mistakes happen, I’m sure Max knows that.”

“Yeah and I’m sure _Daniel_ ”, Dan takes a deep breath, he suddenly really wants to punch Max again, “knows that it was an amateur mistake from my side and that I apologise to the whole team.”

He can’t believe he’s doing all the work here.

Max looks like he wants to say more but Christian takes over, drawing their attention to some data of Max’s race - there’s not much Daniel could analyse. And God he’s really pissed about that. 

Max is listening attentively though while playing with the sunglasses in his hands, shifting on his seat and Daniel really wants to kick him. He doesn’t fidget, not that much at least and he gets that Max might be nervous but Christian is already giving them suspicious looks.

And while Dan doubts their team boss will find out what really happened he doesn’t want to take any unnecessary risks. Or answer any more questions. 

He listens to GP talk him through the race - a race he didn’t even drive - and he tries his best to somehow answer questions from what he saw on TV, making it sound like he knows what he’s talking about. 

“The car felt great, tyres as well”, he starts and GP raises an eyebrow. “You complained about some vibrations in lap 34, Max.” 

Max looks like he has a really hard time keeping his mouth shut and Dan shrugs. “I was overdramatic, you know me.” 

He winks at GP who stares at him with raised eyebrows and Daniel can hear Max groan. Now that he thinks about it Daniel is sure he has never seen Max wink and he clears his throat, ignoring Max’s glare. “Anyway. We-”

“There were vibrations”, Max throws in, “front left tyre. I-” He stops himself when every single person in the room stares at him and GP clears his throat. “No offence Daniel, but how would you know?” 

Max stares at his race engineer, clearly at a loss for words and Daniel rolls his eyes inwardly. Idiot. 

“Maybe he saw it on TV, you know they have these graphics”, he tries to save the situation, “but yeah, now that M- Daniel mentions it there were some vibrations.” 

GP still looks confused and Daniel prays he just files it under “Max and Daniel being weird again”. Hopes he doesn’t ask any more questions. 

“Were you happy with the strategy?”, GP then asks and from the corner of his eyes, Daniel sees Max nodding subtly. 

“...yes”, Daniel says after a moment of hesitation.

“Why?”

“...because it was good?” 

He sees Max burying his face in his hands and Daniel is pretty sure they both just want this to be over. 

Somehow they manage the rest of the meeting, talking about some strategies with GP after and when the debrief is over, Dan exhales.

This is so bad. Just like his Dutch accent.

“Are you ready for your interview with Ziggo?” Max comes up to him after making sure they’re alone and Dan stares at him with wide eyes. “Wait, it’s now?!”

He checks Max’s phone but Max is right and he feels a cold dread spreading through his stomach. Oh god.

“Listen, they’re really nice and it’s not that hard if you speak some German-“

“I don’t speak German, Max”, Dan interrupts him and Max bites his bottom lip. “Right. I forgot.”

“Is there a reason why you two are blocking the exit?” Christian walks up to them, he still looks suspicious. “And why are you talking with an Australian and you with a Dutch accent, Daniel?”

“Eh...” Max runs a hand through his hair, exchanging a helpless look with Daniel. “He- it’s fun and I mean- why not?”

Dan groans inwardly. He would never be so bad at lying, he would come up with some excuse or joke-

“It’s fun”, he chides in, giving Christian a charming smile - or so he hopes. His own smile is charming, he doesn’t know how that looks on Max’s face. “Daniel talks so much and I wanted to try it, ya know?”

“It’s very authentic.” Christian shakes his head, giving them a thoughtful look. “Just as your Dutch accent, Daniel.”

“Yeah I mean, Max- he- it’s cute and I mean- we spend much time together, he- yeah.” Oh for God’s sake, Max.

Dan glares at him and Christian raises his eyebrows. “Aha. And you two seem to have switched personalities as well for today.” He shakes his head, an amused smile on his lip and Dan grits his teeth, wanting nothing more than to scream.

Oh, their boss has no idea.

“I’m glad you apparently put your differences aside but last race was still unacceptable so stop the jokes for a while, yeah?” Christian gives them his ‘I am very serious’ look and Daniel bites his bottom lip.

“Yes”, he mumbles and Max nods as well, lowering his gaze. “Alright.”

His Australian accent is so fake that Daniel cringes internally and he takes a deep breath. Christian knows them too well and they need to leave before he catches on what’s happening.

“Max needs to leave anyway”, Max throws in, pushing Daniel a bit, “he has the interview with Ziggo Sport.”

Max gives him a pointed look and Daniel nods, clearing his throat. “...yeah. Yeah. Interviews. Fun. See you.”

He disappears behind the corner, leaving Max with Christian and he prays he won’t blow their cover.

But he’s just as likely when he walks towards his interview and he wrecks his brain for a solution. There’s literally no excuse for why Max Verstappen suddenly lost the ability to speak his mother tongue and Daniel prays he comes up with something on the spot.

“Max!” Jack greets him with a wide smile and Dan clears his throat, forcing himself to smile. “Hi.”

Jack asks him something in Dutch and Dan stares at him, completely lost. He has had the hope that maybe if his brain hears the words- but it’s still his own brain in Max’s body. They didn’t change brains, right? He still has his own. The one that does not know any Dutch and he bites his lip.

This is so fucking confusing. 

“Would you mind if we do the interview in English?” He gives him a sheepish grin and Jack frowns, looking genuinely confused. “Why?”

At least he’s answering in English and Dan hesitates. “Eh...I have a meeting with GP later and I’m just so used to it...”

“I mean I normally wouldn’t mind but I just don’t know how to explain that to our viewers.” Jack stares at him and Dan bites his lip. “An international special? Just today?”

He can’t tell Jack the truth and he prays he takes the offer because otherwise, Dan is pretty sure he has to fake an illness to get out of this.

“I mean we can try?” Jack chews on his bottom lip, clearly confused and Dan forces himself to smile again. “Peachy. I-“

“Your teammate is rubbing off on you, isn’t he?”, Jack interrupts him amused and Dan freezes. Shit. “...yes?”

Oh god, this is a nightmare.

He somehow makes it through the first half of the interview, it’s just a few questions about his race predictions for after the summer break and Dan can do that. It’s basically the same questions he gets asked every interview and he tries to put himself in Max’s shoes.

Max loves Spa, he knows that and Dan likes the track too so it’s not that hard to fake excitement. 

He should’ve known though that Jack won’t just ask him about the upcoming race though.

“Have Daniel and you talked about what happened yesterday?”, Jack asks and Dan freezes, clearing his throat. He lifts the cap to run a hand through his hair - something he saw Max do quite often - and he shrugs.

“Eh- somehow? Daniel is a good guy.” 

Is he going to hell for complimenting himself? Probably. 

But Max would do that, right?

But Max was really pissed after yesterday, what-

“There were rumours you two were arguing loudly in the garage after the race.” Jack gives him a curious look and Dan smiles, giving up to pretend to be Max. “Ah, you know Daniel, he has a temper. But I apologised after and it was alright.”

It’s really not but Jack just nods, looking at his notes. “You really matured Max.”

Daniel holds back a comment, he won’t sabotage Max’s public image - he can just hope Max does the same.

“Yeah.” That sounds so lame but Jack doesn’t seem to notice, ticking something off on his sheet.

“Alright, that’s it. You have a message for your fans back home?” Jack gives him a short smile and Dan breathes out in relief, nodding. “Sure.”

He turns towards the camera, smiling broadly. “Thank you all so much for your support, it means a lot - see you in Spa!”

“Max”, Jack starts slowly and Dan turns towards him, biting his lip. “Yeah?” 

He actually thought it was okay, he has done this so many times-

“Can you do it in Dutch?”

Absolutely not.

Dan stares at him helplessly, his head empty. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he should’ve asked Max before for something simple like that-

“Max? Are you okay?” Jack frowns and Dan clears his throat. 

“I- I’m having a blackout”, he whispers, “I think I forgot how to speak Dutch.”

Jack stares at him, actually speechless and Dan nervously plays with the leather bracelets on his wrist (Max reminded him to not forget them). “I guess it’s the constant mix of languages but I really don’t know how to speak Dutch, my head is empty-“

“Bedankt voor je support, tot ziens in Spa!”, Jack interrupts him and Dan stares at him. “...what?”

“Thank you so much for your support, see you in Spa”, Jack repeats slowly in English and Dan forces himself to laugh. “Ah, yeah, I- ha. Yeah. Of course.”

Oh god.

He repeats the words, definitely butchering the language if he goes by the incredulous look on Jack’s face and the second he’s done he flees from the scene.

Oh god, Max is going to hate him. And every single person in the Netherlands. But they at least won’t hate _him_ , they will be pissed at Max and- oh for God’s sake. 

He makes his way through the paddock after he is sure he stopped blushing, waving at people and greeting them with a big smile like always - he gets many strange looks in return.

It’s generally very lonely being Max Verstappen, Dan notices with a frown - normally he always has someone to walk down the paddock with, chatting with them and laughing.

The only one who waves back now is Carlos and Dan’s frown deepens. He is not going to feel sorry for Max now, he is not going to-

“Max!” Hulk shows up next to him, grinning while patting his back and Dan breathes out in relief. Hulk is alright, he can do that, they-

Hulk asks him something in Dutch and Dan groans inwardly - that is until he hears his own name in that sentence. Daniel. Not Max’s name.

This is so fucking confusing.

“I- mate, sorry, I’m having a Dutch blackout today. And German”, Dan adds quickly when he remembers that Max and Hulk both speak German with each other as well.

Hulk raises his eyebrows amused but settles on an easy pace walking next to him, grinning. “I just wanted to know if you and Dan are okay after what happened yesterday. I know you have feelings for him-“

Max does _what_?!

Dan stops dead in his tracks, Hulk frowns and Dan stares at him, his heart beating faster suddenly. Max- this is a joke, right? Hulk loves joking around, he’s just taking the piss-

But if he’s not he needs to tell Hulk that he is not Max. Because as much as he would love to get more information, he- that’s just not fair. He can’t take this away from Max, he-

“I’m not Max”, he says flatly, dropping his bad Dutch accent and Hulk stares at him. 

“Yes, you are”, he says slowly but Daniel shakes his head, pulling Hulk a bit to the side.

“No I’m not!”, he whispers, his Australian accent coming through, “I’m Daniel. I woke up this morning in Max’s body-“

“Dude, do you know how insane that sounds?”, Hulk interrupts him, he’s frowning and Daniel groans. “Yes! But I can prove it, I don’t speak a single word of Dutch, Max is somewhere in the paddock in my body-“

“Max.” Daniel freezes at the voice and he slowly turns around, staring at a pretty pissed looking Jos Verstappen. Of course.

Of course from all the people in the paddock he has to run into Jos Verstappen.

Apart from the fact that he really doesn’t like the guy, he has no idea how he should keep this a secret from Max’s own _father_ and while Hulk stares at them, Jos comes closer.

Jos starts talking in fast Dutch and while Dan doesn’t understand a thing he gets enough to know that Jos is pissed. Apparently it’s about the race yesterday but he really has no nerve for this right now and he sighs.

“What the fuck do you want from me, mate?”, he interrupts him annoyedly mid-sentence and Jos stares at him surprised. Hulk looks just as shocked and Dan rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yesterday was shit, it was my fault, that’s it. I apologised and P5 is alright. Now fuck off, will ya? I’ve got other problems right now.”

He turns around but before he can leave Jos grabs his wrist, pulling him back.

He keeps talking Dutch, his face is red from anger by now and Daniel is so done. He is really not intimidated and these things might work on Max but not him and he frees himself with a quick move, staring at Jos incredulously.

“The fuck, man?! Stop touching me and leave me alone. Jeepers.” He shakes his head exasperated, giving him another glare and Jos stares at him, actually speechless.  
Daniel ignores it, just leaving to walk back in the pitlane - he needs to find Max.

“Okay, I believe you.” Hulk shows up next to him, still looking shocked and Dan sighs. “Suddenly?”

“Max would never talk to his own father like that.” Hulk shakes his head, he’s grinning. “Mate, that was amazing and Jos deserved that. But oh fuck, don’t tell Max I mentioned- nevermind.”

Hulk bites his lips, clearly remembering that he told Daniel about Max’s crush and Dan sighs.

“Yeah, yeah don’t worry.” He can still worry about that later. “Do you have any idea how we can reverse that?”

“No. Have you been to the bathroom yet though?” Hulk grins and Dan stares at him for a second confused before he gets what Hulk means and he groans. Oh my god, he completely forgot-

“Shut the fuck up”, he mumbles and Hulk laughs loudly.

-

Max is just incredibly confused. Since the debrief he’s wandering through the paddock, a bit lost, not really sure what to do and he’s shocked by how many people smile at him.

How many people stop to have a chat with him, asking him if he’s okay and he doesn’t know if he should be happy or sad about it.

He envies Daniel a little - people are not that friendly with him. Which Max knows is also a bit his own fault. Still.

It’s weird, he doesn’t know how to act and it appears like people seem to literally eat everything up he does. They simply accept his Dutch accent and it confuses him to no end.

He just hopes Daniel manages the interview with Ziggo, still having to hold back to shout some Dutch at Hulk when he passes him in the paddock. The temptation to cause some havoc is there but he knows Dan would kill him.

And is probably way more mature about this than him.

‘Grow the fuck up.’ Daniel’s words from yesterday still echo in his mind and Max takes a deep breath, his finger trailing over the rose tattoo once again.

He is fascinated by it and it doesn’t really help that he’s stuck in the body of the guy he has a crush on.

He runs his- Daniel’s hand through the dark curls, his new body still feels strange - Dan is a few centimetres smaller than him, a bit leaner. He moves differently and he hesitantly waves at a few mechanics who smile at him.

Their faces light up, waving back and Max shakes his head inwardly.

He has to constantly remind himself to smile and he’s pretty sure Daniel would cringe at his Australian accent.

He feels a bit lost, the race from yesterday still haunting him and he wants to apologise to Dan - he knows it was his mistake. Knows he should’ve- should’ve handled the whole situation a bit better.

But he just- adrenaline was running high yesterday and he hates arguing with Dan and Max naturally gets defensive when people call him out for mistakes.

But god he hates when Daniel is mad at him. Even though Max knows he has every right to be.

He freezes when he sees his father storm towards him, his heart rate picks up and he swallows dryly, bracing himself- just for his Dad to storm past him, not even sparing him a single glance.

Right. He’s not Max. He’s Daniel. At least on the outside and Max exhales, actually relaxing. His father can’t find him - at least not the real him.

He just hopes his father doesn’t find Daniel.

Max watches his Dad disappear in the Red Bull garage and he takes a deep breath. He feels a headache incoming, he didn’t drink enough today - simply because Max tries avoiding going to the bathroom.

It was already a struggle to get dressed this morning without staring too much and he didn’t change his underwear, just slipping into a T-Shirt and some sweatpants, deliberately ignoring Daniel’s best part.

“Daniel!” Max flinches, he doubts he’ll get used to all the people wanting to talk to him but when he turns around it’s not one of the mechanics or journalists.

It’s Michael, one of Daniel’s longest friends and his new coach for the new season.

Fuck.

Max stares at him blankly and Michael frowns. “You’re okay, mate? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

Max forces himself to grin, exhaling slowly. “I-“

Michael is Australian. He’s going to notice immediately but Max will have to rely on Daniel’s charm and his ability to talk himself out of nearly everything.

“I’m good. Mate”, he adds, not sure what to say and Michael nods slowly, smiling. “Alright. You said you wanted to talk with me?”

Did he?!

Max can feel himself panic, Daniel didn’t say shit, what the fuck-

“You called me last night? Asking me if we should have a couple of beers today and can talk about yesterday?”, Michael helps his memory and Max quickly nods, clearing his throat. Of course.

He bites his bottom lip and hates the sudden flash of jealousy in him. Daniel and Michael are just friends. And even if they are more it’s none of Max’s business. 

Max is just Daniel’s teammate. He has no reason to be jealous, Daniel isn’t his and of course he called his best friend to let off some steam about the race. But tonight is really bad timing because the last thing Max wants is to have a couple of beers with Michael and basically talk shit about himself.

“I ... can’t”, he says slowly, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. He’s such a bad liar. “I’m ... hanging out with Max.”

Oh god. Why did he say that what the hell, what-

Michael stares at him, raising one eyebrow. “Max?”

“Yeah.”

“Your teammate?”

“How many Maxs do you know mate?”

“Your teammate who was responsible for your DNF yesterday?”

“I-“ Oh for fuck’s sake. Max feels the anxiety building up and he shrugs half-heartedly. 

“It’s team-building”, he says, Michael doesn’t look convinced. “Team-building?”

“Yeah. And I really have to go, I need to...pee.” Oh god, he’s such a bad liar. 

Max nearly runs away after giving Michael another smile, heading for the bathroom.

He takes a moment to collect his thoughts and his courage before slowly unzipping his pants and he rolls his eyes at himself. 

“It’s just a dick, Max”, he mumbles to himself, “it’s not like you’ve never seen one before.”

Except that this is Daniel’s and Max takes a deep breath before he looks.

It’s a bit thicker than his own and he swallows dryly, carefully touching it. God, he feels like a complete idiot. And like a child. 

He gets over with his business, nervously looking over his shoulder when he leaves the bathroom after washing his hands and taking a deep breath. It’s okay. He survived the worst thing now he just needs to figure out how to get back in his own body.

Maybe he should just hide in his- Daniel’s drivers room. Or the hotel. Waste some time on his phone- he has Daniel’s phone.

The temptation is suddenly there to look but Max shakes his head, leaving the phone in his pocket. It’s for emergencies only and Daniel’s phone is none of his business.

But he’s not over the fact that Daniel has his birthday as his passcode and a strange warmth fills him when he thinks about it.

It doesn’t have to mean anything but maybe-

No.

Daniel is not interested in him, he called him a child literally just yesterday. They’re teammates and that’s it.

He makes his way through the paddock, waving at Lewis who gives him a warm smile, walking up to him. Are Lewis and Daniel close? Do they talk a lot? About what do-

“You’re alright, man?” Lewis looks relaxed and Max nods quickly, forcing himself to smile back. “Yeah. Just a bit tired, it was a long day.”

“Any plans for tonight?” Lewis grins and Max, who still has Michael in the back of his mind, clears his throat. “Just- just hanging out with Max for a bit. Team-building and all.”

Lewis stares at him and for a moment Max is scared he doesn’t believe him but then Lewis smirks. “So you’re finally acting on your crush?”

His _what_?!

Max stares at him, his throat suddenly incredibly dry while his heart beats faster and for a second he’s sure he misheard Lewis.

Daniel has a crush on him?!

-

Daniel somehow managed to go to the bathroom without staring too much at Max’s dick (it’s a bit longer than his own and he hates that he noticed that) and right now he’s on his way back to the hotel.

He’s not surprised to find Max in his room and he slowly closes the door, taking a deep breath.

“Did you enjoy your day as Daniel Ricciardo?”, he asks dryly and Max blushes- god that looks so weird. Daniel never knew he looks like that and he makes a mental note to never blush again.

“Was okay”, he mumbles, “I had to cancel Michael.”

Shit, Daniel completely forgot about that.

He nods slowly, falling on his bed and crossing his - Max’s - legs. 

“Run into your Dad”, he says nonchalantly and he notices how Max tenses.

“Did he hurt you?” He looks concerned and Dan frowns, shaking his head. “No.” And his heart breaks a little for Max. “Actually talked back to him. I would keep my distance from him for the next few weeks.”

He gives him a sheepish grin and Max stares at him speechless. “You- I- what did you do?!”

“Hey, it’s not my fault he’s a dick!”, Daniel defends himself and Max takes a deep breath. “The interview?”

“Was in English but I might have butchered your language in the end.” Dan grimaces and Max closes his eyes, burying his - Daniel’s - face in his hands. Dan still finds it incredibly weird watching himself.

“It’s not my fault”, he defends himself and Max looks up, raising one eyebrow. “No? Then who’s fault is this if not yours?”

“Maybe you set something off when you hit me yesterday and were a selfish prick, what do I know.” Dan rolls his eyes and Max glares at him. “Shut up, it was not my fault! I never wanted this!”

They stare at each other and Hulk’s words are suddenly back in Dan’s mind. Max has a crush on him. Max actually genuinely likes him and he takes a deep breath, getting up.

He actually enjoys being a bit taller even if it’s just temporary and he comes closer, Max giving him a sceptic look. “What are you doing?”

Daniel stands in front of him right now, staring in his own face and while it’s still weird there’s tension between them. A different tension than yesterday and his mind wanders to all the fairy tales his Mama read to him as a child.

“What if true love solves this?”, he says quietly and Max stares at him confused. “How- what- I’m not attracted to you!”

He has always been bad at lying. Even worse in Daniel’s body. 

“Hulk said something different”, Dan says lightly and Max pales visibly. “He- that absolute bastard, I’m going to kill him-“

Dan leans forward and presses his- Max’s - lips against Max’s - his own - God this is confusing -, effectively shutting him up. His lips are incredibly soft and Dan ignores the fact that he’s literally kissing himself.

This is Max and it feels good. Better than he imagined and Max, who froze for a moment, pulls him closer, deepening the kiss.

It feels good but when they break apart and Dan opens his eyes he’s still looking at himself. His own brown eyes stare back at him, Max is speechless and Dan clears his throat. “I’m sorry-“

“I really liked that”, Max whispers, blushing again. “Which is weird because I kissed myself but- I really liked kissing you. Me. You. Whatever.” 

He bites on his bottom lip and Dan nudges him gently. “Stop that, that’s still my lip you’re ruining.”

Max laughs quietly and Dan takes a deep breath. As much as he loves Max he really doesn’t want to spend forever in his body.

“Maybe we should go to bed”, he suggests, stepping back - he misses Max’s - his - body warmth instantly.

Max nods hesitantly and he watches Dan getting undressed - Daniel can only imagine how weird it must look.

“Can I stay?”, Max asks quietly and when Dan turns around he’s sure he has never had such an insecure look on his face. But this is not him, this is Max and he nods, pulling him into his arms again. “Of course.”

Max seems relieved and they get into bed, Max hesitating before cuddling up. 

“This is weird and nice at the same time”, he mumbles and Dan laughs quietly, wrapping his arms around his own body, pulling Max closer.

They definitely won’t do much more than cuddling, the situation is still way too weird for Dan’s taste but knowing that Max feels the same- he just wants Max back.  
He wants his body back and he wants Max in his body back and he shifts a little, making himself more comfortable. 

Max’s - Daniel’s - head is against his chest, Dan cards his fingers through the dark curls below him and he smiles when he hears Max sigh.

“I’m sorry, Daniel”, Max whispers suddenly and Dan frowns. “For what?”

“For yesterday. It was my fault and you were right it was a stupid amateur error. I’m sorry.”

Max sounds sincere and Dan can’t hold back a smile. “It’s okay, Maxy.” 

He hugs him a bit tighter and he feels himself getting sleepy.

What a day.

-

When Daniel wakes up he’s nearly scared to open his eyes. He feels ... okay, there’s a warm body pressed against him and he knows it’s Max.

Preferably in his own body. He doesn’t know yet though. 

Dan takes a few deep breaths before opening his eyes, staring at the ceiling and giving himself a few seconds.

It’s bright in the room, he feels warm and content and he carefully lifts his hand, prepared to be disappointed.

He breathes out in relief when he sees his tattoos and he runs a hand through his hair, a weight lifted off his shoulders when he feels his curls again.

When he looks down he sees Max curled against him, Max in his own body, his arm possessively around Daniel’s stomach and Daniel shakes his head amused, a small smile on his face.

He hesitates for a second before he presses a soft kiss on Max’s hair, his teammate - and now apparently boyfriend - stirring. 

“Dan?”, he mumbles sleepily, blinking at him. “Am I back in my own body?”

“Yes you are, Maxy”, Dan whispers, capturing his lips in a soft kiss and it feels better than he could have ever imagined it. And it’s so much better than kissing himself. But he has to admit he is a pretty good kisser. 

“Go back to sleep.” He runs his hand through Max’s messy hair and Max smiles at him, still sleepy and Dan’s heart is overflowing with love.

“Okay”, Max mumbles, cuddling up again and Daniel’s smile widens.

He pulls the blanket over them and takes a deep breath, his brain still trying to process the past twenty-four hours.

He doubts this was all just a big coincidence - the universe is rarely so lazy.

But he won’t question the universe and its decisions. Not today.

After all, it got him Max.

**Author's Note:**

> did I use a Sherlock quote in the end? yes I fucking did because it was so fitting lmao 
> 
> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) if you want to get excited about the stripper au and Seb going to Aston Martin with me lmao 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💛


End file.
